Isparklehearts
There are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't. What you've got to do is turn around and say 'watch me.' -unknown Who is Isparklehearts? Isparklehearts is an amuteur artist with 900+ fans and 26000+ stars. She made a vow she will move on until she reaches her goal of 2000+ fans. Personality and Traits I am the type of person who likes to sit quitely in the classroom and doodle. I'm not shy i just didnt have anyone to talk to at the moment ^ - ^. I could get XTREMELY jumpy when alot of people are around me, but at times I could get depressed when I feel out of the conversation. I could feel lonely easily, my sensitivity could quickly cause people to prevent talking to me. Sometimes random thoughts come to my head to bring me down, the possibilities of good things and bad things are endless. I usually daydream to think about it while my mind takes over meh >8U Development It all started during Summer vacation. I was in Asia and I'd draw comics on the back of scratch paper. I did a total of around 50+ pages and when i got back to America, my progress of drawing failed. There was more stuff to do, we had a computer of our own, board games, Ds' and such. At school during class when i wasnt paying attention, I'd doodle. Doodle helped me back into my game. I got to chibi animals. One of my first creations hat posted was my OC Charco, and if you scroll all the way down on my creations on disney, they're there. I started using the head shape to create human-like qualities and turned it into a tiny-human that looked just like a chibi. I now work on trying to be a professional anime-ist. XD How I found this wiki was when I clicked a random button on the computer (because i was trying to ctrl z but i accidentally clicked CAPS LOCK w) and then the warp editor popped open. I had no idea how to get rid of it so I tried looking it up. I saw this wiki mentioned it so I peeked at every page but I couldnt find it. I saw some people talking on here so I thought- why not say hi? So basically, the Warp Editor showed me Disney Create Wiki :) Interests Animal- Redpandas, pandas, tutles, corgis, huskies, eskimo dogs Music- Pop, Anything new and popular on le radio, vocaloid, Bad Apple!! by Touhou etc. Shows- Mostly Anime, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Mystery Diners, Americas Got Talent(Go SpecialHead! XD), The Voice http://i1063.photobucket.com/albums/t515/potykun/911034-JA7SL8S.gif Food- Meat, mochi, ice-cream, pretzels (i don't know why but i prefer the sitck kind XD) cheeseballs, oranges~ Subject- Art, Writing, Animal Science Season- Changes annually depending on how I feel Color- Orange and blue, white Beverage- Water, lemonade BoardGames- Apples to Apples, Clue, Sudoku, MasterMind, Bingo, Twister with alot of people, Life, etc Fruit- Pear, Peaches, Blueberries, Dragon Fruit, and Mandarin Oranges. Genres- Fantasy, Slice of Life, Comedy Anime- Date A Live, Sword Art Online, Clannad, and Angel Beats + more (Please give me YOUR recommendations!) Real Life In real life, I have midnight brown hair (what I'd like to call it because people think its black but its brown) and same with my eyes! I wear dark red glasses and my hair is shoulder length for the haircut I have had recently. My bangs reach over my cheeks but I always clip it to the side! I am also short. Art-Nappers...? I really take it seriously when some of my art/style is copied, I rage at the computer sometimes, and other times, I get depressed and look at the window petting my puppy in depression and I even do house work when I'm feeling bored and sad mixed into one. Trust me, it doesnt feel good .. Artists Who Inspire Me There are TONS of artists out there who inspire me. Even you, might have. The ones that mostly inspired me, are Grbdisme, Lil_nan, WoeRitsu, Buni-chan, Warriors-girl18, and Charmini. Friendship is Magic! I have made a lot of friends in real life, but here are some I have had in DC or this wiki... Candifloss,Warriors-girl18, Grbdisme, Fox70, Woeritsu, Sparklestudios, Blosome1234, Lilderpderp, Lovestuffjulio, Im_Pawprintz, Pinkshimmer16, Mockingjay1001, Pensandpaint3000, Fizzywizzysoda, Cutie_Cat1001, Fluttertastic2002, Rainbowberry65, Katebith, 123Lovelost, Mist566, 5Sunset5, Verena-Chan, Neptune-Chan, Minecraft4ever, Zuesdemigod2002, JKstudios, LLdelapa, Birdie*22, Puppydog58, BubbleskirtDC, Pengytess and more ^.^ (If i missed anyone please add yourself :3) And if you ask to be my friend, certainly :D Trivia *My ears are not peirced *My real name is Claire *I draw in Chibi and Anime style *My username is actually a type of body lotion (sparklehearts) but I never found out since a long time ago *I tend to daydream a ton in class *Although I like writing, I dislike reading class *The only vegetable I eat is cucumber *I own a pet shih tzu and lop-eared bunny *My afterschool classes are tae-kwon do and piano. *I draw on create with a mouse *I don't drink much soda, but If i had to choose, it'll be mt.dew *I dislike (sorry!) pizza, pie, pickles, vegetables, chips, ginger, garlic, onions, milk, stringcheese, dark chocolate, some caremel, nuts/peanuts/almonds(But i really like wonderful pistachios...), potatoes, mushrooms, apples (i prefer pears), pineapples, etc. (I would NEVER beat the hunger games if I were this picky...) *I am picky *I want to be a comic writer or an author when I grow up. *I can speak a little of Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and English (a little bit of English?!) *I have never tried many things, I've never been roller skating, ice skating, tubing, to a roller coaster with a loop in it, I've never tried coffee, pudding, rootbeer floats, A & W, surfing, skateboarding, snowboarding, etc *I EXTREMELY LOVE to play chess, but I have no one to play with :C My brothers aren't into that stuff, and my mom is really busy. *My favorite flavored stuff (such as gum and lollipops) are watermelon, cotton candy, strawberry and orange. *My favorite fruits are blueberries, peaches, mandurins, and guavas, pears. *I still dunno how to do the monkey bars X3 *When I was little, I used to draw all over furniture XD *Growing up, I was never a real fan of princesses The Girl And The Sheep 800 600 q50.jpg|The Girl and the Sheep New OFFICIAL Mascot! 800 600 q50.jpg|Isparkleheart's OFFICIAL Mascot Let's Play Video Games!!! 800 600 q50.jpg|LETS PLAY VIDEO GAMES!!! Rue's Pink Parasol.jpg|Rue's Pink Parasol Marty the Whale__800_600_q50.jpg|Marty the Whale Autumn is Here D__800_600_q50.jpg|One of ish's earlier drawing *I really really love the Old Dutch Company, they make puffcorns, pretzels, and chips. I haven't tasted their chips yet though. *When I have a good reason to a councidence, I end up forgetting and making myself look really bad O-O *I am afraid to dance infront of people *I want to be that one really small anoyying person in the background *In a play, I want the side character *When being pranked, I know its suppose to be a joke but I get mad/sad/depressed when that happens. I have no idea why, but its in my blood to hate being pranked (some pranks may vary) *Wether is extremely hot, I can NEVER sleep without a blanket around me O-o *I'm bad w/ my people sklls- especially with children.. *I am part daredevil *'My biggest fear in life is...' #Feeling left out #Being alone #Being hated by anyone #Hurting anybody, or anyone hurting me #No spiders, no ghost, no baby heads (ehh, maybe.), no insects- just the future *I hate it when people thnk you're doing something you're not .-. *I am allergic to any cliche! *I think of anime stories from sratch in my head, I've always wanted to share it but I'm too shy on what others will think XP It helps me go to sleep at night :3 *When people use the emoticons- -.- .-. /).- etc. i feel like they're mad at me o-o *All-time favorite beverage- Water B3 *I am a sims3 player :) I have University Life and Generations so far Category:About me